1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to file systems and, more particularly, to various caches used by file systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
File systems organize and manage information stored in a computer system. Typically, information is stored in the form of files. File systems may support the organization of user data by providing and tracking organizational structures such as folders or directories. The file system may interpret and access information physically stored in a variety of storage media, abstracting complexities associated with the tasks of locating, retrieving, and writing data to the storage media. In order to avoid having to access disk each time a file or its associated metadata is accessed, a file system may temporarily cache recently accessed file system information in a variety of caches within system memory.